mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Magiswords
Magisword.png|Magiswords Zpm.png|Vambre using Zombie Pumpkin Magisword Hoppus-1.png|Hoppus with the Carrot Magisword Prohyaspurplepete.PNG|Prohyas playing Accordion Magisword Tumblr ojjn3lH8TJ1vm5tslo1 500.gif|Bacon Magisword A Magisword is sword-like weapon that contains one or more powers based on its specific design. There are many Magiswords scattered throughout the land of Lyvsheria, which Vambre and Prohyas often collect, usually by using Magiswords they have previously obtained. Magiswords can also be bought at a store in Mount Ma'all called Ralphio's House of Swords. Some Magiswords are also living entities, such as Dolphin Magisword and Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, which is usually advantageous to the wielder, though some Magiswords of this nature can be evil, such as Carnivorous Plant Magisword. There have been 232 Magiswords shown so far, and many of them are quite effective in terms of powers, if a little ridiculous. They can also be used to perform a Super Teamwork Combo when two or more different Magiswords are used simultaneously. Magiswords from Mighty Magiswords Magiswords from other Cartoon Network TV Series Trivia * Despite their name, very few Magiswords are capable of being used as actual swords. A Magisword is more accurately compared to a Magic Wand, being used to summon things or manipulate existence. ** Hoppus is the only known Magisword-wielder to actively use Magiswords as actual swords, an ability that often gives him an advantage against the Warriors for Hire. * In the Dolphin Magisword Vlog, Prohyas describes the nature of Magiswords: "I probably shouldn't be thinking about a lot of this...It's magic. (Yay! Magic!)" * For the Summer of 2016 a bunch of Magiswords based on other shows such as Teen Titans Go!, Ben 10, The Amazing World of Gumball, We Bare Bears, Adventure Time, Steven Universe and OK K.O. were released in the Magimobile app. ** It is currently unknown whether these Magiswords are canon or not * Magiswords can be shrunken to a tiny size for easy storage and carry, referred to as sheathing a Magisword. According to Zombie Pumpkin Magisword, a sheathed sentient Magisword does not actively think while in this form, which he compares to being asleep. * Vambre claims that "Magical Food", food produced by Magiswords such as the Excaliburger Magisword, Cheese Magisword, Pizza Magisword and Tomato Magisword, has no nutritional value and will not satisfy hunger if consumed. Despite this, there have been numerous instances of characters throughout the show enjoying food produced by Magiswords. This may imply that Magical food tastes good, but has no physical substance when consumed. However, Prohyas and Vambre became visibly sick after consuming a large amount of Pizza produced by the Pizza Magisword, leaving the physical complications of magical food vague at best. *Magisword Romance seems to exist, as shown by the vlog "Play Date" where is hinted that Zombie Pumpkin Magisword has a crush on Dolphin Magisword. *Sentient Magiswords are often parodies of celebrities. Zombie Pumpkin Magisword is an imitation of Peter Lorre and Dustin Hoffman, while Taunting Jester Magisword is based on R. Lee Ermey and the paper bag puppets' voices generated by the Paper Bag Magisword is based on Wayne Newton. **The Taunting Jester Magisword and Auto Style Maagisword are only Magiswords capable of speaking human language that is not voiced by Kyle Carrozza. **The Paper Bag Magisword is the only talking Magisword that does not talk on its own, but can generate items that are capable of speaking: paper bag puppets (voiced by Jess Harnell). **The Dummystein Magisword does not have a voice of its own, and instead takes the voice of someone else. **While the Dolphin, Birdcall, Oinkus Oinkus and Carnivorous Plant Magiswords have voices, their utterances only consist of growls, sneezes, and other sound effects. Out of the four, Oinkus Oinkus, Birdcall, and Carnivorous Plant are the only Magiswords to be voiced by an actor on a regular basis, as Dolphin Magisword mostly communicates via sound clips of actual dolphins. Furthermore, Dolphin and Carnivorous Plant are the only Magiswords incapable of speaking human language that are not voiced by Kyle Carrozza. * In an interview with Nerdist.com's "Today We Learned" podcast, Kyle Carrozza said the Magiswords idea came from the Power Rangers, an adaptation of the Japanese Super Sentai series. In these shows, characters often use guns well-named for very specific purposes. Kyle took from these shows the main concept of Magiswords with only one specific use each, and also why the voice announcer calls out the name and the attack of each Magisword. Gallery Mighty-Magiswords-01.jpg Collectathon magiswords.png Hoverswords over crowd.png 08-Excaliburger-Magisword-2.gif Unnamed (9).gif 06-Instant-Wrap-Magisword.gif 01-Dolphin-Magisword-1.gif 07-Excaliburger-Magisword-1.gif 05-Hover-Magisword-2.gif 03-Giant-Egg-Magisword.gif 03-Bacon-Magisword.gif 2526a9dcc22cda8b051cd826473351c4.jpg Screenshot 2017-12-08-14-48-52.png Screenshot 2017-12-08-10-43-44-1.png Screenshot 2017-12-08-10-44-22-1.png Screenshot 2017-12-03-03-28-41-1.png Screenshot 2017-12-03-03-26-17-1.png Kablammicausesmagisword.png Novilleusesmagisword.png Normanusesmagisword.png Philusesmagisword.png Neddyusesmagisword.png Nohyasusesmagisword.png Dolphinusesmanfish.png Ralphiousesmagisword.png Zangeusesmagisword.png Gloriusesmagisword.png WhatsApp Image 2018-12-12 at 09.58.07 (2).jpeg Category:Items Category:Characters Category:Magiswords Category:Lists